


Multi-tasking

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock-Warming, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You show Sam you can do more than one thing at a time - a drabble for Kink Bingo fulfilling the "cock-warming" square





	Multi-tasking

Sam’s skin was warm against yours, his hand stroking over your arm in varying patterns. The room was dark save for the eerie glow of the television on his desk, which cast shadows across the bed. Your cheek pressed against his bare chest, both of you watching intently as Daenerys Targaryen freed the Unsullied and marched from Astapor.

A lengthy hunt the weekend before had preceded a quiet period. There hadn’t been a case and you’d decided that it was time you started your rewatch of Game Of Thrones before the final season. Sam was more than happy to join you, both in the shower and in bed.

Wandering hands had delayed your shower time, although you didn’t go as far as sex, leaving the promise of that for the bedroom. There was only one problem.

The show captivated you both. You were nude, pressed up against Sam’s side, one hand on his cock, which wasn’t paying attention in the slightest. Your own arousal, built so high in the shower, had dimmed somewhat, but the longer you were pressed into Sam’s warm body, the more that little flame grew.

You moved your hand, giving his cock a little squeeze. Sam’s mouth twitched.

“I have a problem,” you whispered, not looking at him.

One of his eyebrows raised but he didn’t take his eyes off the screen either. “Hmm?”

“I really want to suck your dick,” you sighed, squeezing him again, this time provoking a tiny little moan to leave his lips. “But I also really want to watch this.”

He chuckled, shaking his head a little as you remained still, your hand gently squeezing his shaft through his boxers. Inching the covers down, you glanced up, watching Sam’s face as he kept his eyes on the screen, although it was clear his attention was flowing south.

Shifting down, you dragged one pillow down to support your head, abandoning your teasing touch to pull at his boxers. Sam moved, shedding them before returning to his position, allowing you to rest your cheek on his hip bone.

He didn’t make a sound when you took his bare soft cock in your hand, stroking it slowly. His first gasp came when you lapped at the tip, feeling the first throb of his erection coming to life. 

At least when he was soft, you could fit him all in your mouth. It would only last sixty seconds or so until he was fully hard and then… it depended on how enthusiastic you were feeling. You continued to watch the show, laying there with his dick slowly hardening against your tongue.

Sam hummed, lowering one arm to resume stroking your shoulder, his other curled behind his back. His cock was almost fully hard now, but you didn’t make any move, letting your tongue massage the underside of his crown as you watched Daenerys hand over her dragon.

“This is making it very hard to concentrate,” Sam murmured, switching his stroking up to your head. The sensation of his big hand caressing your hair was enough to inspire a burst of warmth in your chest. Just laying there, barely doing anything, knowing he was enjoying the intimate contact, was more than enough.

The episode would end in the next few minutes. You lamented that fact a little; despite the somewhat submissive way you were holding Sam’s dick in your mouth, it felt good. 

Another hum rumbled through Sam’s chest and you smiled, dropping your hand to massage his balls. The credits started to roll but you didn’t stop, slowly increasing your movements, hearing Sam’s breathing increase. His hand tightened on your hair and you moaned around him, bobbing your head a little, curling your tongue as you pulled up to lap at his slit.

“Show’s finished,” he muttered, tugging on your hair, “can I fuck you now?”

Lifting from his shaft with a wet plop, you smiled up at him. “I was enjoying myself,” you replied, bestowing a slow lick from the bottom of his cock to the top and Sam’s primal growl struck a cord inside you.

“Lay down,” he ordered, smirking, “on your front.”

Obeying quickly, you squeaked when he straddled your thighs, hooking his thumbs into your asscheeks and spreading them to expose your pussy. Sam shuffled forward, nudging your slit with his cockhead and you wiggled, impatient to feel him inside you.

His chuckle was accompanied by his hands squeezing your ass. “Hmmm, you want it?”

“Please,” you mewled, wiggling some more.

The first thrust only allowed him a few inches in and you moaned when Sam drew back, feeding himself into your slick channel, using your juices to slather his cock. His second attempt, you felt his balls land heavily against your thighs and he growled, holding himself most of the way inside you, rolling his hips to try and encourage you to take the last inch.

Dragging back, he repeated his attempt and the slide of his cock finally filling you completely made you sob into the pillow. The thick head kissed your cervix and Sam held still, his body shuddering with pent up need.

“I wanna feel you cum,” he snarled, pressing his mouth to your back in a sloppy kiss, his teeth gracing your skin with an edge of danger. “Wanna feel that tight little cunt gush all over my cock before I fill you up.”

Your choked gasp was the permission Sam wanted; he started to move, rocking his hips into you, forcing the tip of his dick to hit your sweet spot with painful precision. The deep penetration was enough to make your toes curl and you clutched at the pillows, whimpering on each stroke.

One particularly hard thrust pushed you over the edge and Sam felt it, groaning as your pussy flexed and you cried out into the pillow. His lips were on your shoulders now, still worshiping your skin with peppered, open-mouthed kisses as you panted through your high.

“My turn,” he whispered, lifting himself up on his ridiculously thick arms, drawing his knees a little further up the bed.

He didn’t hold back. Chasing his own climax, Sam fucked you into the mattress, growling and grunting like an animal as he used you hard.

The warm sensation of his cum filling your belly triggered aftershocks that left you shuddering as he groaned above you, dropping his sweaty forehead to your shoulder, humming in contentment. “God, that was good,” he mumbled, sighing happily.

You grinned, a pleasurable buzz going through you from tip to toe. “Wanna watch another episode?”


End file.
